Olaf's Frozen Adventure
Olaf's Frozen Adventure is a Disney animated short film. It's released with Pixar's Coco. It's a sequel of Frozen and Frozen Fever. In this short Olaf with a reindeer Sven try to find Christmas traditions for Anna and Elsa during the first Christmas since the gates were opened. Kristoff is back too. All of these characters both speak and sing. English Title: Olaf's Frozen Adventure Release date: November 22, 2017 Additional voices * Evan Agos * Stephen John Anderson * Abraham Benrubi * Cassidy May Benullo * Jenica Bergere * Eric Bradley * Reid Bruton * Amick Byram * Sarah Chalke * June Christopher * David Cowgill * Kevin Deters * Monique Donnelly * Terri Douglas * Amy Fogerson * Jackie Gonneau * Scott Graff * Scottie Haskell * Bridget Hoffman * Angie Jaree * Pat Lentz * Katie Lowes * Baraka May * Scott Menville * Jeremy Milton * Paul Pape * Jasper Randall * Lynwood Robinson * Maddix Robinson * Sarah-Nicole Robles * Jessica Rotter * Fletcher Sheridan * Ashley Silverman * Margaux Calla Susi * Pepper Sweeney * Stevie Wermers-Skelton * Gerald White * Joe Whyte * Matthew Wood Albanian Title: Mbretëresha e dëborës: Aventura e Olafit Release date: December 16, 2017 Additional voices * Anisa Dervishi * Megi Mysliu * Vasjan Lami * Jessica Kasemi * Valdrin Hasani * Kjara Hokja * Pjerin Vlashi Other info * Only the speaking parts were dubbed, the songs were left in English. * In the songs "Ring in the Season" and "That Time of Year" some singing parts of Olaf were dubbed. * The song "That Time of Year (reprise)" is the only song who is dubbed. Arabic Brazilian Portuguese Title: Olaf - Em uma Nova Aventura Congelante de Frozen Release date: December 8, 2017 Dubbing studio: TV Group Brasil Dubbing director: Rodrigo Andreatto Translator: Mariana Elisabetsky Music director: Nandu Valverde Lyricist: Mariana Elisabetsky Editing studio: Diseño en Audio “DNA” Creative director: Raúl Aldana Mixing studio: The Walt Disney Studios - Burbank, CA Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Andressa Andreatto * Carlos Campanille * Denia Campos * Filipe Barbosa * Jussara Marques * Mia Elisabetsky * Nicolas Cruz * Ricardo Fabio * Tarsila Amorim * Thiago Machado * Bianca Tadini * Daiane Barbosa * Duda Morás * Giulia Chantré * Melissa Lucena * Michel Di Fiore * Raquel Carlotti * Rose Lopes * Thayana Roverso * Toninho Barbosa * Zaira Zordan Other info * Erika Menezes was miscredited as a That Time Of Year singer in place of Gabi Porto. Bulgarian Title: Замръзналото кралство Коледа с Олаф Canadian French Title: La Reine des Neiges: l’Aventure givrée d’Olaf Release date: November 22, 2017 Singers Choir: * Pierre Bédard * Catherine Léveillé * Julie Leblanc * Luc Campeau * Dominique Faure * Philippe Martel * Benoît LeBlanc * Lorraine L'Écuyer Cantonese Title: 魔雪奇緣：小白的驚喜任務 Release date: December 28, 2017 Dub studio: SDI Media Hong Kong Limited Music recording studio: Watch Music Limited Dub director: Peggy Kwok | 郭碧珍 / Kwok Pik Chan Translator: Kinson Lai | 黎景全 / Lai King Chuen Music director: 梁偉基 / Leung Wai Kay Lyricist: Chris Shum | 岑偉宗 / Shum Wai Chung Artistic supervisor: Sink Kwok Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Freddy Au-yeung | 歐陽豐彥 / Au Yeung Fung Yin * 梁成德 / Leung Shing Tak (also singing in That Time Of Year) * 梁偉基 / Leung Wai Kay * Kelly Tan | 譚栩彤 / Tan Xutong * 陳希敏 / Chan Hei Man * 李楚翹 / Lee Cho Kiu * 郭嘉碧 / Kwok Ka Pik * Anson Leung | 梁焯嵐 / Leung Cheuk Nam * Wianne Leung | 梁焯霏 / Leung Cheuk Fei * Kero Leung | 梁朗賢 / Leung Long Yin * Peggy Kwok | 郭碧珍 / Kwok Pik Chan * Kaka Cheng | 鄭佩嘉 / Cheng Pui Ka * 李建良 / Lee Kin Leung * 梁皓翔 / Leung Ho Cheung * 黃文偉 / Wong Man Wai * 莫子瑩 / Mok Chi Ying * 葉嘉敏 / Ip Ka Man * 賈澤麟 / Ka Chak Lun * Gary Choi | 蔡忠衛 / Choi Chung Wai * Kinson Lai | 黎景全 / Lai King Chuen * 鄭夏堯 / Cheng Ha Yiu * 梁綺庭 / Leung Yee Ting Castilian Spanish Title: Frozen: Una Aventura de Olaf Release date: December 1, 2017 Dialogue director: Lorenzo Beteta Dialogue translator: Lucía Rodríguez Musical director: Jacobo Calderón Musical adapter: Jacobo Calderón Dubbing studio: SDI Media Iberia Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Daniel Reus * Vivian Siles * Aurora García * Elena Iturrieta * Astrid Jones * Elisabeth López * Mónica Benito * Antonio Tomás Sepúlveda * Bastián Iglesias * Eduardo Barrero * José Alberto Contreras * Javier Pascual * Celia Vergara * Carmen López Pascual * Chiruca Báez * Rodrigo Martínez Additional voices * Lucía Esteban * María Teresa Neila * Fernando Hernández * Antonio Esquivias * Alicia Merino * Vera Bosch * Blanca 'Neri' Hualde * Inma Gallego * Alejandra Silvela * José Manuel López * Nacho Aramburu * Amalia Cantarero * Antonio Cremades * Carmen Podio * Jon Ciriano * Luis Miguel Cajal Croatian Title: Snježno Kraljevstvo: Olafova Pustolovina Dub studio: Livada Produkcija Dub director: Anja Maksić Japundžić Translator: Anja Maksić Japundžić Music director: Nikša Bratoš Lyricist: Goran Kuretić Creative supervisor: Aleksandra Janikowska Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Kristina Habuš * Dragan Peka * Marko Jelić * Ivana Bakarić * Ivana Čabraja * Daria Hodnik Marinković * Mustafa Softić * Neva Serdarević * Rina Serdarević * Jadranka Krištof * Dragan Brnas * Vladimir Pavelić * Mia Krajcar * Rajana Radosavljev * Grgur Japundžić * Eva Japundžić Czech Title: Ledové království: Vánoce s Olafem Release date: January 18, 2018 Dub studio: Studio Virtual Dub director: Zdeněk Štěpán Translator: Vojtěch Kostiha Dialogs: Zdeněk Štěpán Music director: Ondřej Izdný Lyricist: Pavel Cmíral Sound engineer: Guillermo Teillier Sound editor: Guillermo Teillier Producer: Kateřina Jindrová Zítková Creative supervisor: Aleksandra Janikowska Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Jana Zenáhlíková * Eliška Nezvalová * Eliška Dohnalová * Jarmila Švehlová * Lukáš Král * David Voráček * Martin Janouš * Pavlína Dytrtová * Monika Hladová Krátká Other info * Kateřina Šildová, the Czech voice of Anna from LEGO Frozen Northern Lights, was going to dub Anna, but eventually got replaced by Tereza Martinková, the Czech voice of Anna from Frozen and Frozen Fever. Danish Title: Olafs Frost Eventyr Release date: 2017 Dub studio: SDI Media Denmark Dub director: Vibeke Dueholm Translator: Trine Dansgaard Sound recording engineer: Jørn Jespersen Editor: Jørn Jespersen Story editor: Cecilia Abild Karlsson Production supervisor: Jens Nørkjær Creative supervisor: Michael Rudolph Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Anders Ørsager Hansen * Andreas Kaj * Arvid Nielsen * Britt Hein Jespersen * Charlotte Schou * Christina Boelskifte * Helle Henning * Jens Nørkjær * Mads Enggaard * Mette Dahl Trudslev * Mikkel Vadsholt * Nora Balck Sørensen * Samson Rich Zahle * Sussie Horn * Ulrich Lauridsen Dutch Title: Olaf's Frozen Avontuur Release date: November 29, 2017 European French Title: La Reine Des Neiges : Joyeuses Fêtes Avec Olaf Release date: November 29, 2017 Dubbing director: Barbara Tissier Musical director: Claude Lombard Translator and lyricist: Houria Belhadji Creative supervisors: * Boualem Lamhene * Virginie Courgenay Dubbing studio: Dubbing Brothers (France) Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Catherine Davenier * Patricia Piazza * Franck Gourlat * François Delaive * Colette Marie * Oriane Solomon * Levannah Solomon * Elsa Bougerie Singers Choir - Canadian French: * Pierre Bédard * Catherine Léveillé * Julie Leblanc * Luc Campeau * Dominique Faure * Philippe Martel * Benoît LeBlanc * Lorraine L'Écuyer European Portuguese Title: Frozen: Uma Aventura de Olaf Release date: November 23, 2017 Additional voices * Peter Michael * Sissi Martins * João Brás * Carmen Santos * Ana Catarina Afonso * Isabel Ribas * Ana Cloe * Carla Garcia * Sandra de Castro * Suzana Farrajota * Tiago Retrê * Tó Cruz * Mirza Lauchand * David Ripado * Carlos Martins * Pedro Cartaxo * Sofia Cruz * Cláudia Soares * Patrícia Silveira * Patrícia Antunes Auditions * Vera de Vilhena - Anna Finnish Title: Frozen - Olafin jouluinen seikkailu Release dates: * November 2, 2017 - iTunes * February 9, 2018 - cinema Additional voices * Katja Aakkula * Matti Holi * Pasi Piispanen * Nina Tapio * Jukka Nylund * Marika Tuhkala * Ia Koivisto * Neve Sirkiä * Seera Alexander Flemish Title: Olaf's Frozen Avontuur Release date: November 29, 2017 German Title: Die Eiskönigin: Olaf Taut Auf Release date: November 30, 2017 Additional voices * Tommy Amper * Stefan Bräuler * Ulli Essmann * Helmut Gauss * Klara Gerberon * Burkhard Heiland * Christian Intorp * Birgitte Lang * Dirk Lüdemann * Petra Nyncke * Josef Pollinger * Christa Schneider * Traudel Sperber * Annali Steiner * Stefan Thomas * Marina Uschapovskaya * Frank-Oliver Weissmann * Ilka Willner * Antje Blaschke * Sven Brieger * Lea Fassbender * Freddy Gerberon * Gerwita Hees * Thomas Hohenberger * Ricarda Kinnen * Sophie Lechtenbrink * Paul Matzke * Sonia Ortiz * Ulf Schmitt * David Spanhel * Simone Stäger * Anita Straube * Rosalie Thönissen * Maike von Bremen * Sylvia Wiberg * Florian Wolf * Nele Zech Other info * Manuel Straube was Hans's singing voice in Frozen. Greek Title: Ψυχρά κι Ανάποδα : Η Μεγάλη Περιπέτεια του Όλαφ Hebrew Title: לשבור את הקרח - ההרפתקה של אולף Release date: November 30, 2017 Additional voices * אורה שולמן / Ora Shulman * אלונה אלכסנדר / Alona Alexander * ניר רון / Nir Ron * גלעד קלטר / Gilad Kalter * הדר שחף-מעיין / Hadar Shahaf-Maayan * שירלי לילו / Shirli Lilo * טליה ברקאי / Talya Barkai * כנרת לימוני / Kineret Limoni * רויטל זלצמן / Revital Zaltsman * לירון לב / Liron Lev * חננאל אדרי / Hananel Edri * שמעון סמיט / Shimon Smith * איילה פלדמן / Ayala Feldman * נעמה שטרית / Neama Shitrit * מייה קדוש / Mia Kadosh * תמי ברק / Tami Barak * אלון שר / Alon Shar * רונה לופיאן / Rona Lopian * עדי ארד / Adi Arad Hindi Title: ओलाफ के फ्रोज़न एड्वैंचर Release dates: * November 24, 2017 (Cinema) * December 30, 2017 (TV) Additional voices * मैरियन डी'क्रूज़ ऐमन / Marianne D'Cruz Aiman * मिमोसा पिंटू / Mimosa Pinto * राजीव सुंदेर्सन / Rajiv Sundaresan * सुरेश कुमार / Suresh Kumar * Neuman Pinto * Samantha Pacheco * रिशिकेश कर्मेरकर / Rishikesh Karmerkar Hungarian Title: Olaf karácsonyi kalandja Release date: November 23, 2017 Icelandic Title: Ævintýri Ólafs Release date: November 24, 2017 Additional voices * Lára Sveinsdóttir * Margrét Eir Hönnudóttir * Sigríður Eyrún Friðriksdóttir * Orri Huginn Ágústsson * Erlen Ísabella Einarsdóttir * Gunnar Hrafn Kristjánsson * Ásta Kristín Guðrúnardóttir * Ívar Baldvin Júlíusson * Máni Þorkelsson * Sigrún Elsa Bjarnadóttir * Lilja Dögg Gunnarsdóttir * Fjóla Kristín Nikulásdóttir * Margrét Friðriksdóttir * Thelma Hrönn Sigurdórsdóttir * Auður Guðjohnsen * Guðmundur Vignir Karlsson * Benedikt Ingólfsson * Hjálmar P. Pétursson * Ingunn Marta Þorsteinsdóttir * Emilía Bergsdóttir Indonesian Dub studio: Mc Pro Studio Jakarta Music director: Adrian Warouw Italian Title: Frozen - Le avventure di Olaf Release date: December 28, 2017 Japanese Title: アナと雪の女王/家族の思い出 Korean Title: 올라프의 겨울왕국 어드벤처 Latin Spanish Title: Olaf: Otra Aventura Congelada de Frozen (Olaf: Other Frozen Adventure of Frozen) Release date: October 27, 2017 Dubbing studio: Taller Acústico, S.C. Dubing director: Pepe Toño Macías Translator: Katya Ojeda Editing studio: Diseño en Audio "DNA" Lyricist: David Filio Music directors: * Jack Jackson * Luis Gil Artistic supervisor: Raúl Aldana Mixing studio: The Walt Disney Studios, Burbank, CA Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Álvaro Salarich * Anabel Méndez * Analiz Sánchez * Ángela Villanueva * Auri Maya * Azucena Miranda * Beto Castillo * Betzabé Jara * César Garduza * Claudia Cota * Daniel Cervantes * Dante Jara * Derek Mendoza * Erick Selim * Gabriela Guzmán * Gabriela Ortiz * Gaby Cárdenas * German Lobos Mendoza * Jessica Giesemann Fink * José Luis Piedra * Jose Pablo Hernández * Karina Manzua * Lucy Hernández Motano * Luis Gerardo Villegas * Luis René Aguirre * Maggie Vera * Manuel Pérez * Mauricio Pérez Castillo * Norma Iturbe * Ofelia Guzmán Mejia * Pamela Mendoza * Raúl Solo * Regina De Ovando * Regina Tiscareño * Ricardo Tejedo * Roberto Velázquez * Sandy Domínguez * Santiago León * Sebastián Llapur * Vianney Monroy Other info * The week after Coco's release in Mexico, local media noted audiences' strong dislike for the length of the short film. A few days later, all the cinemas in Mexico offered apologies for it and removed the short film from exhibition, and the short was released in the other countries of Latin America but this time in Disney Channel. * The short is available in Netflix but with English audio and subtitles in Spanish, the dub is not available. Latvian Lithuanian Title: Olafo Nuotykiai Ledo Šalyje Other info * The songs were left in English for unknown reason, the official explanation is "lack of time". Malay Norwegian Title: Olafs Frosne Eventyr Persian Abanda Title: ماجرای یخی اُلاف Dub studio: آباندا / Abanda Dub director: مجید داودی / Majid Davoudi Translator: امیر پدرام / Amir Pedram Lyricist: مجید داودی / Majid Davoudi Additional voices * فرزانه امیدوار / Farzaneh Omidvar * نسیم رضایی / Nsim Rezaei * رضا رجب زاده / Reza Rajabzadeh Persian Bermoda An independent Persian dub with the songs dubbed. Persian ??? An independent Persian dub with the songs left in English. Polish Title: Kraina Lodu. Przygoda Olafa Release date: November 24, 2017 Dubbing studio: SDI Media Polska Dubbing director: Wojciech Paszkowski Music director: Agnieszka Tomicka Translator: Jan Wecsile Lyricist: Michał Wojnarowski Production directors: * Romana Waliczek * Beata Jankowska Dub recording: Agata Chodyra Song recording: Mateusz Michniewicz Artistic supervisor: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers That Time of Year choir * Ewa Prus - evergreen hanger, additional * Brygida Turowska - baker * Dominika Łakomska - caroler * Anna Frankowska - caroler, additional * Cezary Kwieciński - man on house boat * Antonina Krylik - little girl * Marta Wiejak - mother, additional * Tomasz Steciuk - grandfather, additional * Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska - grandmother * Zuzanna Jaźwińska - menora girl * Artur Kozłowski - menora boy * Edyta Krzemień * Maja Gadzińska * Paulina Łaba * Przemysław Zubowicz * Jan Bzdawka * Marcin Wortman * Jakub Szydłowski * Kamil Zięba The Ballad of Flemmingrad (Traditional Version): Marcin Mroziński When We're Together choir * Edyta Krzemień * Maja Gadzińska * Marta Wiejak * Paulina Łaba * Ania Frankowska * Ewa Prus * Tomasz Steciuk * Przemek Zubowicz * Jan Bzdawka * Marcin Wortman * Kuba Szydłowski * Kamil Zięba Additional voices * Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska * Nastazja Bytner * Anna Frankowska * Maja Gadzińska * Edyta Krzemień * Paulina Łaba * Dominika Łakomska * Marta Markowicz * Agata Pruchniewska * Ewa Prus * Aleksandra Spyra * Brygida Turowska * Maksymilian Bogumił * Igor Borecki * Jan Bzdawka * Andrzej Chudy * Leszek Filipowicz * Stefan Knothe * Przemysław Niedzielski * Wojciech Paszkowski * Antoni Scardina * Wojciech Słupiński * Tomasz Steciuk * Jakub Szydłowski * Marcin Wortman * Kamil Zięba * Przemysław Zubowicz Trailer When We're Together * Katarzyna Łaska - Elsa * Magdalena Wasylik - Anna * Edyta Krzemień * Paulina Janczak * Marta Wiejak * Anna Frankowska * Tomasz Steciuk * Przemek Zubowicz * Marcin Wortman * Janusz Kruciński Other info * The dub was made in August, 2017. * Paweł Ciołkosz, the voice of Kristoff, couldn't sing the Traditional Version of The Ballad of Flemmingrad, so Marcin Mroziński was chosen to sing it. Romanian Title: Regatul de Gheaţă. Sărbători cu Olaf Russian Title: Олаф и холодное приключение / Olaf i kholodnoe prikliuchenie Release date: November 23, 2017 Dubbing studio: Невафильм / Nevafilm Dub director: Гелена Пирогова / Helena Pyrohova Music director: Антон Шварц / Anton Schwartz Translator and lyricist: Сергей Пасов / Sergei Pasov Production managers: * Юлия Покровская / Julia Pokrovskaya * Надежда Щецова / Anton Schwartz Recording engineers: * Александра Творогова / Alexandra Tvogorova * Джордж Хусейнов / George Husseinov Creative supervisor: Юлия Баранчук / Julia Baranchuk Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Елена Шульман / Elena Shulman * Софья Ануфриева / Sofia Anufrieva * Анна Аннинская / Anna Anniskaia * Андрей Ежов / Andrei Ezhov * Александра Тимофеева / Aleksandra Timofeeva * Тарас Ясенков / Taras Iasenkov * Сергей Куницкий / Sergei Kunitskii * Дмитрий Высоцкий / Dmitrii Vysotskii * Нинель Христова / Ninel Khristova * Людмила Дронова / Liudmila Dronova * Богдан Мотрук / Bogdan Motruk * Ольга Двукраева / Olga Dvukraeva Serbian Title: Залеђено краљевство: Празник с Олафом Release date: November 30, 2017 Dubbing company: Livada produkcija Dubbing studio: Livada Beograd Dub director: Јана Маричић / Jana Maričić Translator: Бојана Лукић Јовковић / Bojana Lukić Jovković Music director: Срђан Чолић / Srđan Čolić Lyricist: Биљана Брун / Biljana Brun Creative supervisor: Aleksandra Janikowska Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney characters voices international, inc. Additional voices * Биљана Брун / Biljana Brun * Ива Брун / Iva Brun * Марко Перић / Marko Perić * Ника Рамбосек / Nika Rambosek * Јана Маричић / Jana Maričić * Миле Новковић / Mile Novković * Дарија Врачевић / Darija Vračević * Љубо Марјановић / Ljubo Marjanović * Зорица Врачевић / Zorica Vračević * Даница Николић / Danica Nikolić * Сара Миловановић / Sara Milovanović * Стефан Марјановић / Stefan Marjanović * Ненад Спасић / Nenad Spasić * Даниел Богдановић / Daniel Bogdanović * Горан Вукојчић / Goran Vukojčić Other info * It was released in cinemas on November 30, 2017, together with the re-release of Frozen. * Olaf's singing voice is changed in this short: Александар Седлар / Aleksandar Sedlar replaced Марко Кон / Marko Kon. * In this dub Oaken speaks Bosnian dialect of Serbian, instead of German accent. * It wasn't released on home video. Slovak Title: Ľadové kráľovstvo: Vianoce s Olafom Release dates: * December 6, 2017 - TV * January 4, 2018 - Cinema, before Coco Dub company: Saturn Postproduction Dub studio: Creative Music House Slovene Title: Ledeno Kraljestvo: Olafova Prigoda Release date: November 23, 2017 Swedish Title: Olofs frostiga äventyr Release date: November 2, 2017 - iTunes Dub studio: SDI Media Dub director: Johan Lejdemyr Translator: Maria Rydberg Music director: Joakim Jennefors Lyricist: Maria Rydberg Recording engineers: * Johan Lejdemyr * Bjarne Heuser Booker: Antonella Berglund Ceci Production director: Maria Hellström Artistic supervisor: Michael Rudolph Publisher: Eric Broberg (Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Sweden AB) Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Anders Öjerbo * Ulrik Qvale * Annica Smedius * Ole Ornered * James Lund * Annica Edstam * Jennie Jahns * Fredrik Lycke * Malva Goldmann * Josefina Hylén * Cecilia Karlsson * Tuva Skarby * Fredrik Lexfors * Johan Karlsson * Sara Jangfeldt * Susann Végh * Frank Thunfors * Niji Dyall Price Taiwanese Mandarin Title: 雪寶的佳節冒險 Release date: November 24, 2017 Singers * Wen Der Hsieh | 謝文德 / Xiè Wén-Dé * 蕭蔓宣 / Xiāo Màn-Xuān Additional voices * 崔幗夫 / Cuī Guó-Fū (Mrs. Olsen?) * Corisa Lee | 李直平 / Lǐ Zhí-Píng * 陳季霞 / Chén Jì-Xiá * 姜先誠 / Jiāng Xiān-Chéng * 張志超 / Zhāng Zhì-Chāo * Coco Sung | 孫若瑜 / Sūn Ruò-Yú * 曾增漢 / Céng Zēng-Hàn * 曾郁涵 / Céng Yù-Hán Other info * Shennio Lin, the voice of Elsa from Frozen, didn't return as Elsa in Olaf's Frozen Adventure because she was seriously sick during the recording. * Janet Hsieh, the speaking voice of Anna from Frozen, gave birth in October, so she didn't dub Anna this time. * Ray Liu, the singing voice of Anna from Frozen, didn't return as Anna in Olaf's Frozen Adventure because she was busy for her career in Macau. Thai Title: โอลาฟกับการผจญภัยอันหนาวเหน็บ Release date: November 30, 2017 Singers * นับเพชร หวานแก้ว / Napphet Wankaeo * อรวรรณ เย็นพูนสุข / Orawan Yenphunsuk * ชนชัยน์ สุขวัจน์ / Chananai Sukavajana * ชิดชนก มัญชุรัตน์ / Chitchanok Manchuraut * ธานี พูนสุวรรณ / Thani Phunsuwan * วินัย ทาอาสา / Winai Tha-asa * ธโนตม์ โรจนกิจ / Thanot Rotchanakit * ภาคภูมิ สาดาเสถียร / Bhakbhumi Sadasatian * ชมพูพันธุ์ทิพย์ เต็มธนมงคล / Chomphuphanthip Temthanamongkhon * นักรบ แนวณรงค์ / Nakrop Naeonarong Additional voices * สุมาลี สุธีรธรรม / Sumali Suthiratham * เบญจพร ชงสกุล / Benchaphon Chongsakun * รัตนชัย เหลืองวงศ์งาม / Rattanachai Lueangwongngam * เอกชัย พงศ์สมัย / Ekkachai Phongsamai * กฤษณะ ศฤงคารนนท์ / Kritsana Saringkhannon * วรินทร ชวลิต / Warinthon Chawalit Turkish Title: Karlar Ülkesi: Olaf'ın Macerası Ukrainian Title: Крижане серце: Різдво з Олафом Release date: November 23, 2017 Vietnamese Title: Frozen: Chuyến phiêu lưu của Olaf Release date: November 24, 2017 Dubbing studio: Đạt Phi Media Dubbing director: Nguyễn Đạt Phi Translator: Lê Thị Anh Thư Musical director: Phạm Viết Thanh Lyricist: Phạm Viết Thanh Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Đàm Thị Mỹ Châu * Phùng Thiên Trang Additional voices * Ngô Tấn Phát * Vũ Thị Bảo Hòa * Nguyễn Thu Hà * Nguyễn Trọng Đức * Phùng Thiên Trang * Trần Mai Ngọc Châu * Nguyên Gia Huy Category:Short film